old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harley Quinn (Batman: Arkham)
- Arkham City = 250px - Arkham Knight = }} |-| Harleen Quinzel = |Spalte 1 Titel = Geschlecht |Spalte 1 Info = Weiblich |Spalte 2 Titel = Nationalität |Spalte 2 Info = Amerikanerin |Spalte 3 Titel = Größe |Spalte 3 Info = 1,70 m |Spalte 4 Titel = Gewicht |Spalte 4 Info = 64 kg |Spalte 5 Titel = Haarfarbe |Spalte 5 Info = Blond |Spalte 6 Titel = Augenfarbe |Spalte 6 Info = Blau |Spalte 7 Titel = Waffe |Spalte 7 Info = Fäuste, Hammer, Schläger, Schusswaffen |Spalte 8 Titel = Organisationen |Spalte 8 Info = Jokers Handlanger |Spalte 9 Titel = Status |Spalte 9 Info = Superschurkin |Spalte 10 Titel = Auftritte |Spalte 10 Info = Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City, Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman: Arkham Knight }} Harley Quinn ist die Freundin vom Joker in der von Rocksteady Studios produzierten Batman: Arkham-Serie für die PlayStation 3. Sie wird im Englischen von Tara Strong gesprochen. Im Deutschen wird sie von Rubina Kuraoka gesprochen. Geschichte Vergangenheit Harleen Frances Quinzel war ein hochintelligentes Mädchen und studierte Psychologie. Während ihres Studiums war sie Praktikantin bei Professor Strange. Sie ruief Alberto Falcone an, um ihn nicht nur an seinen Termin zu erinnern, sondern ihn auch dorthin zu bewegen, indem sie drohte seinem Vater vom Abbruch seiner Behandlung zu berichten. Arkham Origins Als der Joker das erste Mal in Gotham auftauchte, arbeitete sie im Blackgate-Gefängnis. Dort betreute sie die Gefangenen und hatte zugleich als Praktikantin den höchsten medizinischen Rang in dieser Nacht. Sie betreut den Joker, als dieser später eingeliefert wird. Dieser berichtet ihr davon, jemanden Besonderes getroffen zu haben, jemand der sein Freund ist, dabei meint er Batman, doch Harleen denkt fälschlicherweise, dass der Joker sie meint. Er sagt, er kenne nicht einmal den Namen der Person und Harleen nennt ihren Namen. Joker gefällt der Name und fragt sie, ob sie auch einen Freund hat, sie sagt, dass sie mehr der einsame Typ ist und der Joker sagt, dass sie jetzt einen hat. Daraufhin befreit Harleen ihn. Dabei verwüstet er das Gefängnis, doch Harleen und ihren Begleitschutz hält er nur gefangen. Harleen wird noch extra an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Batman befreit sie und sie berichtet davon, dass der Joker ihn schon erwartet. Als der Joker erneut gefasst wird, begleitet Harleen ihn mit Freuden zu seiner Zelle. Zwischen Arkham Origins und Arkham Asylum Zwischen Jokers erster Nacht und seiner Übernahme des Arkham Asylums bewarb sich Harleen im Arkham Asylum, da sie der Meinung war, dass Superschurken einen "Glamour-Faktor" besitzen. Ihr erster Patient war der Joker. Dieser flirtete öfter mit ihr und versuchte sie zu verführen. Irgendwann verhalf sie ihm zur Flucht und wurde zu Harley Quinn. Sie wurde zu Jokers rechter Hand und zu seiner Freundin. Sie begleitete ihn überall hin, sogar in die Iceberg Lounge des Pinguin, woraus sie wieder vertrieben wurden. Road to Arkham Im Comic "Road to Arkham" werden die Ereignisse vor Batman: Arkham Asylum geschildert. Während Batman mit dem Joker zum Asylum unterwegs ist, stattet Harley Bane einen Besuch ab und betäubt ihn, da er eine Zeit lang ruhig bleiben soll. Arkham Asylum In Batman: Arkham Asylum verschanzt Harley sich in einem Sicherheitsraum. Von dort aus kontrolliert sie die gesamte Intensivbehandlung. Als Joker sich befreit öffnet sie die Sicherheitstore, sodass er ungehindert fliehen kann. Später meldet sie sich per Monitor bei Batman. Sie hält den Anstaltsleiter fest und sagt, dass nun die Insassen in Arkham das Sagen haben. Harley verschließt nun die Türen des Raums in dem Batman ist. Sie ist später auch die Jenige die Commissioner Gordon zusammen mit Officer Boles verschleppt. Während Batman Boles Spur verfolgt, taucht Harley auf und schneidet ihm den Weg ab, indem sie die Aufzüge sprengt. Danach flüchtet Harley mit Gordon als Geisel aus dem Gebäude. Währendessen aktiviert sie wohl den Alarm des Batmobils. Im Medizingebäude sitzt Harley gerade am Eingang und genießt ihre "Ich-Zeit". Dann meldet sich Joker. Sie entschuldigt isch, da Batman anscheinend zu früh da ist. Als Gordon sich meldet schnauzt sie ihn an und verschwindet. Batman soll sich nun einen anderen Weg suchen, da ein Sicherheitstor im Weg ist. Später hält sie Gordon in der Versuchskammer als Geisel. Dort ist sie im oberen Abteil. Solange keiner von Jokers Jungs Batman nun bemerkt, lässt sie ihn am Leben. Batman schafft es bis zu ihr und schaltet sie aus, danach befreit er Gordon. Während Gordon und Batman danach nun mit Bane beschäftigt sind, flüchtet sie. Das nächste Mal taucht sie wieder auf, als der Safe des Anstaltsleiters explodiert und dabei Dr. Young verstirbt. Als Batman nach der Explosion aufwacht steht Harley vor ihm und präsentiert den gefesselten Anstaltsleiter. Sie schlägt diesen mit seinem Stock und weist ihre Jungs darauf an, Batman wieder niederzuschlagen so bald er aufsteht, jedoch sollen sie ihn nicht töten, da der Joker noch etwas mit ihnen vor hat. Danach verschwindet sie wieder. Im Zuchthaus läuft sie an Poison Ivys Zelle vorbei. Diese fragt Harley, ob sie sie freilassen kann. Harley will zuerst weitergehen, da Ivy nicht auf Jokers Gästeliste steht, doch dann erweicht ihr Herz doch und sie öffnet ihre Zelle. Ivy bedankt sich nun noch mit einem Luftkuss und beide verschwinden. Im Hauptzellenblock stellt Harley sich nun Batman. Dabei aktiviert sie den elektrischen Boden und flüchtet nach oben an einen Haken. Batman kommt aber auch hoch und sie ist gezwungen ihre Jungs auf ihn zu hetzen. Nachdem er die aber besiegt hat schwingt sie sich durch ein Sicherheitstor und verschließt es. Batman schafft es aber ihr zu folgen. Dabei steht sie in einem Beobachtungsraum und Batman im Hauptraum. Sie hat zwei Wärter über elektrisiertes Wasser gehängt und eine Zeitbombe aktiviert. Nachdem Batman nun die Wachen vorm Tod bewahrt hat verschwindet Harley mit der Infrmation, dass die Bombe in 30 Sekunden hochgeht. Batman entkommt und verfolgt sie weiter. Harley öffnet ihm sogar eine Sicherheitstür, da sie ihn erwartet. In der verschärften Haft wartet nun Harley in einem Sicherheitsturm in der Mitte. Von dort aus hetzt sie ihre Jungs auf Batman los und aktiviert hin und wieder die elektrischen Böden. Nachdem Batman aber ihre Jungs geschlagen hat, meldet sie Joker, dass Batman es geschafft hätte. Joker lädt sie sofort aus seiner Party aus und lässt sie weinend zurück. Wütend stürmt sie nun aus den Turm. Sie versucht Batman zu attackieren, doch dieser kann kontern. Er nimmt ihr dabei ihre Gästeliste ab. Als er fragt warum neben manchen Personen Smileys sind, bekommt er keine Antwort. Außerdem scannt er ihre Fingerabdrücke. Nun versucht Harley noch verzweifelt ihn zu attackieren, doch er kontert und wirft sie in ihre Zelle, dabei verrät sie unabsichtlich, dass Joker im Geheimlabor der botanischen Gärten ist. Sie wird nun in ihrer Zelle gelassen. Sie taucht außerdem in Batmans Halluzination auf. Als Batman eingeliefert wird nimmt sie Officer Boles Stelle ein. Zwischen Arkham Asylum und Arkham City Zwischen den beiden Spielen wird sie von Joker zum Zirkus geschickt, um Mister Hammer und Sickle zu erwerben, doch der Zirkusdirektor wies sie ab, was nicht lange ungestraft blieb. Während sie im Gefängnis saß, hörte sie außerdem von den Wachen, dass der Joker bald sterben würde, was sie nicht glauben will. Sie deckt ein Komplott der Wachen auf, die den Joker töten wollen und infiltriert sie, um den Joker rechtzeitig zu retten. Sie organisierte sogar ein Boot und floh mit ihm, doch Batman bemerkte die Flucht. Er schoss das Boot ab und der Joker und Harley konnten gerade noch ans Ufer. Dort gelangten sie über die Kanalisation nach Arkham City und beanspruchten Sionis' Stahlwerk für sich. In Arkham City konnte sie es kaum erwarten das neugewonnene Territorium auszukundschaften. Sie ging mit ihrem Joker auch zur Iceberg Lounge. Sie klopfte an die Tür und der Pinguin öffnete. Jedoch erinnerte er sie an seine "Keine Clowns-Regel" und verschloss schnell die Tür. Harley half dem Joker nun bei der Rekrutierung neuer Insassen und besorgte Informationen von einem Rekruten des Pinguins und ein Handy, womit sie Zugriff auf alle Polizeiakten hatte, um die Insassen zu überprüfen. Sie merkte aber nach und nach, dass mit dem Joker etwas nicht stimmt und begann zu trauern, als sie von seiner Krankheit erfuhr. Arkham City In Batman: Arkham City taucht sie das erste Mal in der Kirche auf. Dort hat sie ein ferngesteuertes Scharfschützengewehr in den Turm gestellt und eine Ärztin für den Joker entführt. Als Batman auftaucht attackiert sie ihn, doch er kontert. Bevor es nun zu einem Kampf kommt erklärt Harley, dass es dem Joker nicht so gut geht und, dass ihre Jungs auf Batman schießen werden, wenn er sie verletzt. Sie verschwindet danach und lässt ihre Jungs bei Batman. Später sieht Batman wie sie gerade die entführte Ärztin zu ihren Jungs im Stahlwerk wirft, danach ruft sie Mister Hammer um sie zu erledigen. Kurz bevor dieser die Ärztin nun erledigt ruft Harley ihn aber zurück und lässt sie in die Schmelzkammer bringen. Daraufhin sendet Harley die Jungs aus, um Mr. Freeze zu holen. Als nur mehr ein paar Handlanger übrig sind taucht Batman auf und erledigt diese. Harley versperrt ihm jedoch den Zugang zum Joker. Als Batman später dann die Ärztin gerettet hat und diese verrät, dass der Joker eine Titan-Vergiftung hat, meldet sich Harley per Sprechanlage. Sie lässt die Tür zur Schmelzkammer verriegeln. Batman kann jedoch entkommen und gelangt wieder bis zur Ladebucht. Harley ist schockiert darüber, dass er entkommen ist. Sie verschließt wieder den Zugang und geht zum Joker, da dieser glaubt, dass er stirbt. Als Batman den Zugang aufbricht hetzt sie ihm Mister Hammer auf den Hals. Nachdem dieser aber besiegt wurde schreit Harley entsetzlich auf. Batman findet sie kniend und weinend vor dem scheinbar verstorbenen Joker vor. Sie will alleine gelassen werden, doch Batman reißt sie weg, um den Joker scannen zu können. Sie gibt Batman die Schuld für Jokers Tod. Plötzlich springt der echte Joker aus dem Schatten hervor und vergast Batman. Harley schlägt Batman nun K.O. Als Batman nun wieder auf einem Stuhl gefesselt aufwacht will Harley ihm die Maske abnehmen. Bevor sie es aber tut ruft der Joker sie zu sich, er will nicht, dass sie den Spaß verdirbt. Joker erklärt Batman nun, dass er ganz Gotham inklusive Batman mit seinem Blut infiziert hat. Danach schubst er Batman aus dem Fenster und lässt ihn das Heilmittel von Mr. Freeze holen. Später als Batman gegen Mr. Freeze kämpft, schleicht sich Harley ins GCPD und stiehlt das Heilmittel aus dem Safe. Bei ihrer Rückkehr zum Stahlwerk wird sie allerdings von Talia überfallen. Diese bindet Harley dann im Stahlwerk an einen Matterpfahl und knebelt sie. Als Batman auftaucht entfernt er die Knebel und Harley verrät unabsichtlich wo sich Freezes restliches Zeug ist. Am Ende ist Harley unter der Meute vorm Kino, als Batman mit Jokers Leiche rauskommt. Sie blickt ähnlich wie der Rest schockiert hinterher. Zwischen Arkham City und Harley Quinns Rache Zwischen Jokers Tod und ihrer Rache übernimmt sie Jokers Handlanger und kontrolliert das Stahlwerk. Irgendwann wird sie jedoch zurück nach Blackgate gebracht. Dort schmiedet sie einen Plan, um den Joker zu rächen. Sie gibt Batman die Schuld an allem. Sie ist der Meinung, dass der Joker nicht an seiner Krankheit gestorben ist, sondern dass Batman ihn ermordet hat. Sie bekommt eine Therapie und tötet dabei ihren Arzt. Später bricht sie wieder aus und bringt das Stahlwerk wieder unter ihre Kontrolle. Irgendwann erobert sie auch das Schiffswerft und bereitet sich auf eine Belagerung vor. Gordon schickt später dann seine Jungs rein und Harley nimmt sie als Geiseln gefangen. Harley Quinns Rache In Harley Quinns Rache bereitet sich Harley gerade auf eine Belagerung vor. Sie gab den Handlangern denen sie am meisten vertraute die Zugangsschlüssel zum Schiffswerft und verschanzte sich dort. Als Batman auftaucht und einen der Beamten befreit taucht Harley auf. Sie zielt mit ihrer Pistole auf die Geisel und schießt, doch Batman wirft sich dazwischen. Ein Handlanger nimmt ihn seinen Gürtel ab und bekommt dadurch einen Stromschlag. Batman ist nur ohnmächtig und wird fortgebracht. Harley sperrt ihn nun in eine Glaskugel die ihre selbstgemachte Joker-Statue hält. 3 Tage später taucht Robin auf. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bewacht Harley die Geiseln im Trockendock des Schiffswerfts. Nachdem Robin Batman gefunden hat erledigt er Harley und ihre Jungs, um ihr den Sicherheitsschlüssel abzunehmen, der für die Joker-Statue zuständig ist. Sie wird von Robin hängend im Trockendock zurückgelassen. Nachdem Batman befreit wurde meldet sich Harley wieder, die sich von Robins Seil befreit hat. Sie offenbart, dass sie im Werft Bomben versteckt hat. Batman macht sich nun auf sie zu entschärfen und Robin versucht die Geiseln zu retten. Nachdem Batman alle Bomben entschärft hat, meldet sich Harley, sie sagt sie hat etwas für Batman bei der Statue. Als Batman bei der Statue ankommt aktiviert sie plötzlich die mechanischen Wächter von Wonder-City, die sie repariert hat. Nachdem Batman diese besiegt hat offenbart sie eine weitere Bombe in der Statue wozu sie den Auslöser hat. Batman gelangt zu ihr und nimmt den Auslöser an sich. Als er die Bombe deaktivieren will stellt sich heraus, dass es eine Zeitbombe ist und sie gleich hochgeht. Draußen wartet schon Gordon, als plötzlich das Gebäude explodiert. Doch Batman springt zusammen mit Harley aus dem brennenden Gebäude. Harley ist wütend, da sie nicht nur Joker rächen, sondern sich auch mit ihm wieder im Tode vereinigen wollte. Am Ende stürzt sich Harley von Hinten mit einem Messer auf Batman, doch bevor ihr Attentat erfolgt wirft Robin einen Shuriken dazwischen und vereitelt es so. Charakter-Biografien Harleen Quinzel = - Anmerkungen = *Lebhaftes Interesse an der Psyche von Kriminellen *Assistierende Psychologin in Blackgate *Die höchstrangige anwesende medizinische Mitarbeiterin an Heiligabend - Profil = Quinzel steht kurz vor dem Ende ihrer Assistenzzeit als Psychologin in der Haftanstalt von Blackgate. Es mutet merkwürdig an, dass eine Studentin in einer Anstalt arbeiten sollte, die so wenig Interesse zeigt, ihre Insassen zu rehabilitieren, aber vielleicht wird Harleens Interesse an der Psyche von Kriminellen irgendwann noch Früchte tragen. }} }} |-| Harley Quinn = - Fakten = *Bürgerlicher Name: Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Beruf: Berufsverbrecherin *Operationsbasis: Gotham City *Augen: Blau *Haare: Blond *Größe: 1,70 m *Gewicht: 63 kg *Erstes Auftreten: Batman: Harley Quinn Nr. 1 (Oktober 1999) - Eigenschaften = *Überraschende Kraft und Ausdauer *Überragende Turnerin *Totale Missachtung menschlichen Lebens *Wie der Joker eine gemeingefährliche Psychopathin, die sich jeglicher Klassifizierung entzieht - Patientengespräche = }} - Arkham City = - Biographie = - Eigenschaften = }} - Arkham Knight = - Biografie = Die Psychologin Dr. Harleen Quinzel, die im Arkham Asylum die Aufgabe hatte, den Joker zu betreuen, war schon bald vollkommen auf ihren Patienten fixiert und glaubte, in ihn verliebt zu sein. Sie half ihm, aus der Gefangenschaft zu fliehen und nahm die kriminelle Identität Harley Quinn an. Quinn ist eine unberechenbare, gewalttätige Verbrecherin. Ihr einziger Antrieb besteht darin, Jokers Gunst zu erlangen. Aufgrund seines bösartigen Naturells wir Quinn so nur zu einem weiteren seiner Opfer - allerdings zu einem sehr gefährlichen. Seit ihrem missglückten Versuch, den Tod ihres Liebhabers in Arkham City zu rächen, soll Harley mittlerweile Jokers Gang übernommen und mit der Vorbereitung eines weiteren Angriff auf den in ihren Augen Schuldigen - Batman - begonnen haben. - Eigenschaften = *Überraschend stark und ausdauernd *Überragende turnerische Fähigkeiten *Vollkommene Verachtung für menschliches Leben - Audio-Dateien = }} }} Storys Arkham-City-Geschichten *Die Abramovici-Zwillinge (2 von 2) *Ein kranker Plan (2 von 3) *Ein kranker Plan (3 von 3) *Anhaltender Groll (1 von 3) *Anhaltender Groll (3 von 3) Geschichten aus Gotham *Machtspielchen Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Batman: Arkham City Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Asylum Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Origins Kategorie:Neutral Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Knight Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Asylum (Comic) Kategorie:Batman: Arkham City (Comic)